Blackheated Glass
jwtm's new hype song is coming soon (prod. by Sukrani; using the Childish Gambino "Kawaii" Type Beat)... JWTM's "Blackheated Glass" (prod. by Sukrani) Lyrics Intro Hook: Remember how I said i'm moving forward and my loved ones thought I wasn't coming back??? Crazy how these Martian illusions caught me right in the blackheated glass, blackheated glass Verse 1: Crazy though, little Martian kid's gotta crazy flow Cant bite the dust and/or fight with us Until my beast mode's something like an animal Imma predator, wait till I avenge my prey indoors Ain't talking Connecticut haunting, but all scream for ice cream And y'all talk trash at all, matter fact, I ain't the same to y'all Okay i'm born to ball, all this Spirite & Cola got me hypercharged Supposed to sleep no effect on Tylenol, opened up the glass left a mystic protocol Sent me to a world where Carnies are, little did I know they ain't nice to all Hidden ability was the anti-freeze, my dawg Got a problem, who you need to call??? The Hook: Remember how I said im moving forward and my loved ones thought I wasn't coming back??? Crazy how these Martian illusions caught me right in the blackheated glass So forget about the old me, time to quit stalling and leave him straight in the past Resurrect a new me before I walk in a trap of blackheated glass, blackheated glass Verse 2: Guess I need more protons to stay hypercharged to stop time preventing meteor showers Should of been a huge support to save a soul-legend from an Eiffel Tower Afterwards someone in disguise decided to stalk me and told me it's a honeyglass illusion The only one who could twist your cosmic world is Dark Wroyall the enemy Don't you think I know that? Walking through my mind through a steel trap Is it normal to save people through a Martian mask??? Should I build the population off upperclass??? Now I'm stuck here playing piano right next to Legindd Then heard rats and birds right through the burnt tents Somebody move that dope or it's violence thats slashed down y'all throats..... The Hook: Remember how I said im moving forward and my loved ones thought I wasn't coming back??? Crazy how these Martian illusions caught me right in the blackheated glass So forget about the old me, time to quit stalling and leave him straight in the past Resurrect a new me before I walk in a trap of blackheated glass, blackheated glass Verse 3: Quickly practice what you've been preaching (preach), only if you wanna go higher up Word on the street is the carnivores have stolen treasure, high blood pressure Start to have vertigo feeling that your visions keep changing when you are dizzy... The Hook: Remember how I said im moving forward and my loved ones thought I wasn't coming back??? Crazy how these Martian illusions caught me right in the blackheated glass So forget about the old me, time to quit stalling and leave him straight in the past Resurrect a new me before I walk in a trap of blackheated glass, blackheated glass Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs